Ben 10: Multi Trixes and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD: The All Ultimate Powered
It's a real crosstime in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD (devolved) and the Ben 10: Multi Trixes (devolved). At come Bens to the stopping the another Thronok in a main villains. Plot Another in a logo in not speaked, it not formation 'The Opening' BTMT and BTUAE Ben other teleported into a Galvan Prime in other crosstime Azmuth: What did you bring us to do here? BTMT Ben: How are we going to capture. Azmuth: It real crosstime. His ELITE Absorb his teleported into them, in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 anymore. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Azmuth, that way we can end things pretty quick. Azmuth: Fusion Dance can save them, but it unlocked other. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): So you must be from a different dimension where its not destroyed! Can I go, and see my family! BTUAE Ben: I gotta go. Azmuth: How were you able to escape? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Time to get revenge. Able, Myvi Extreme 1.5 can walked the ELITE's ship, and going to Neptune 'The Journey to Neptune' BTMT Ben: I came up with a plan do defeat Ultimate Fusion Warrior. We're going to build a machine and drain his powers. Another, his a later. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Apprently. BTMT Ben: Wait, let me blow up this plant before we go. That way, all the clones here will explode too. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 and Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): What! BTUAE Ben: Tool, I was just wondering, since you're a Celestialsapien, that maybe you could revive Specurs. His walked the Krabb. Krabb: I'm missing to long. BTUAE Ben: Alphamatrix, as you know. Alternate Alpha has been gived other me, and using the power alien. (scans Krabb) Alphamatrix: DNA scaned and added to the codon stream complete. Krabb: Thanks. (teleport him) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): That was probably one of the awesomiest adventures. I'll probably ever have... this week? BTUAE Ben: (his hologram) BenKrabb, and this only appearance. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): A long to go. BTMT Ben: I am all I need. These fools can't get anything done. His walked in other Thronok like Alpha's body in fused. Thronok: All, you cannot believing the powerful away. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): How to be lost control, we cannot absorption. Thronok: (his shot the sound the Myvi Extreme 1.5 in a ground) BTUAE Ben: It's Hero Time! (transforming) Blast Caster! This is new, but like the Rex's Blast Caster. Thronok: Unstoppable. BTMT Ben: No way. (transformed) Chromastone, okay. Extreme using the Fusion Dance. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): LETS DO THIS! Blast Caster, Chromastone, and the Myvi Extreme 1.5 do the Fusion Dance turned into Skycaseron Skycaseron: I'm armed and ready. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): The able this power. (using his ability, and called for Energy Whip this powerful) It cannot believing powerful. (shot and wrapped the Thronok at wave the explosion the ground, it Fusion Dance detransformed) Blast Caster: It stopping able. (detransformed) It want a coping the Fusion Dance. Fusion Thronok: It powerful of me! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Not anymore, we cannot scanned. BTUAE Ben: What? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Apprently. BTUAE Ben: RETREAT! (transformed) Humungousuit! ''This is new. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): All-Powered formation. Fusion Thronok: (instead to coping in using Alpha Haywire form) Now to get fusion formation. Humungousuit: (his slapped and using color service into formation) Got it. (teleported in) BTMT Gwen: It got this in Aura! (throwing in BTMT Ben but into all in Fusion Thronok into Ultimate Fusion Thronok and turns into Deathwing his powers of Aliens powers) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Fusion, absorbtion. Humungousuit: (teleports back, detransform) It can you choice. Deathwing: For it to be as it must, yes. (but gived the Aura and using the glow in powers of Ben's Aliens) It is done! All that which must be given has been given, I now seal the Aura forever! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): (opens his mouth) ''Sonic Blast! ''(shot sonic with a Deathwing's face) Deathwing: It didn't even hurt. BTUAE Ben: (using the Notable card with Alphamatrix and using the all aliens formation) Yes, it works! Deathwing: I am the bane of life, the darkness within history, the lord of death, the master of destruction. And I tell you now, and so it is true, that this world is ''mine! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): (but still in a sonic blast him) BTUAE Ben: I shall let you experience firsthand all that I have suffered... Deathwing: I have watched over the nascent powers of the Sunwell for some time, but now I see that its terrible power could usher in the end of our world. Royal Blast! ''(shot a energy ice, at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5, freezes him) BTUAE Ben: Ultimate Big Chill's powers anymore! (transformation of Ultimate Alien into Swampfire) Swampfire! (transformation of Ultimate Alien into Ultimate Swampfire) Ultimate Swampfire! Deathwing: Evolved Methanosian. Beyond that, if you are capable of organizing an army, there are many wrongs in the Sunwell to be addressed. Ultimate Swampfire: I'm suit and ready. (jumps and punched in a down) Another, these Sword powerful. Deathwing: ''Scare Blast! ''(shot fire at Ultimate Swampfire and detransform) BTUAE Ben: Not again. Deathwing: It possible, we cannot believing. (absorbs Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 at the ice breaks, but another turned red) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Oh man? It better we do! BTUAE Ben: (stop talking with Perodua Myvi SE 1.5) Stop them, we better controllable. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): It's been cannot using a Haywire formation another Fusion Dance. BTUAE Ben: When it destroyed. Walking with a Sir George. Sir George: Ben Tennyson. BTUAE Ben: What? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Those who recognize her true nature stop at nothing to possess her. She once rescued me, and now I intend to return the favor. Sir George: Now, we got a sword. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Yeah, right. (using Energy Whip, at few second) BTUAE Ben: It's Force Time! (transformation of Ultimate Alien into Echo Echo) Echo Echo! (Echo Echo creates a clones) Aw man, it lost power! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): (using X-ray Vision) It's some better, we cannot lost control, but cannot controllable. Echo Echo clones 2: No! We cannot controllable. Echo Echo: Why? (backs with a clones, transformation of Ultimate Alien into Ultimate Echo Echo) Ultimate Echo Echo! ''Ultimate Echo Echo's first appearance, another with Ultimate Alien episode Map of Infinity Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): What, it another crosstime with Ultimate Alien? Ultimate Echo Echo: He's used Fusion Dance. His all Ultimate Echo Echo and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 do the Fusion Dance into Sonicslap. Sonicslap (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's voice): Sonicslap! A new fusion able. Deathwing: Ultimate Fusion of formation! Sonicslap (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5's voice): Not a charge me. (shot a sonic blast at the Deathwing) To be completed...